So, Jewish, huh?
by Lightdemondarkangel
Summary: Christmas fic with the Scooby's and the Winchester brothers! Dean, out of the goodness in his heart, makes sure Willow enjoys Christmas! Written for PyroDeScorpio2!


**So, Jewish, huh?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the idea!

**Pairings: **Sam/Dawn, Dean/Willow

**A/N: **Christmas fic between **PyroDeScorpio** and myself. She wrote one for me, and this one is for her! So check hers out, too!

---------------------------

Requirements!

1. Scoobies and Winchesters together for X-man  
2. Willow upset, cause she's jewish  
3. Funny present exchange  
4. Mistletoe!

---------------------------

The city of Cleveland was blanketed in snow. This was nothing unusual for a city in the Midwest. Snow was just an obstacle that had to be dealt with. For certain people, those native to sunny California, snow was not something they appreciated.

"How come Willow gets to go to Florida and escape this hell?" Dawn Summers complained as she shoveled a part of the large circular driveway that led to the large front doors of the Cleveland Council. "And why are we shoveling? This is what slayers are for."

Sam Winchester couldn't help the smile that came to his face. He couldn't really argue with his girlfriend about the shoveling fact. He wouldn't admit to wanting to use the slayers for manual labor, but they would get the job done faster and they probably wouldn't tire so easily.

"Willow was able to go because she got the job first," Sam answered. There was some trouble brewing down in Florida and the slayers there were being overwhelmed. Willow was the first to respond and hightailed it out of Cleveland before the blizzard came. Sam also figured that she left first to escape Dean's wrath. He didn't understand how their relationship worked, but one moment they're kissing and the next, their causing harm to one another.

"Well the next time an apocalypse comes, we're using the excuse that there's trouble somewhere else and we're going on vacation while they deal with whatever demon wants to open this Hellmouth," Dawn smirked.

"I don't think Buffy would like that," Sam laughed. He was still a little wary of her after she threatened him when Dawn asked him out. He really didn't want to screw anything up with her.

"She won't mind," Dawn sighed. "She wants me out of the battle remember?"

Sam was about to respond when the front door opened and out came Dean, looking like a kid at Christmas.

"Maybe he's happy Willow is coming home," Dawn shrugged when she saw the older Winchester.

"Maybe," Sam was unconvinced.

"Sammy, Dawny," Dean nodded as he approached them.

"And why are you so happy?" Dawn asked suspiciously.

"You don't know?" Dean was actually smiling. "Willow is coming home today."

"And you're smiling," Sam pointed out.

"Yea, I didn't notice," Dean said sarcastically.

They heard the gate opening, and saw the car coming up the drive. Several people who were helping to shovel moved out the way as the car drove by. It stopped in front of Dean, Sam and Dawn, who were closest to the front door.

The door opened, revealing a redhead, who was not dressed for the harsh winter of Cleveland. She didn't even have time to shut the door as Dawn ran at her screaming.

"Willow! You're back!"

Willow was not ready for the 21 year old to basically tackle her, but quickly adjusted as she too began screaming.

"Dawny, I missed you too!"

Dean turned to his brother and asked, "Wasn't Dawn the most vocal about Willow getting to leave for a warmer place while she stayed here?"

"Yup, and she was just talking about it before you walked outside," Sam nodded.

"I don't know what Dean is up to, but watch out," Dawn whispered in Willow's ear as they hugged.

"I'm ready for it," Willow whispered back. "I deserve it after telling the potentials that Dean wanted to spar with several of them."

Willow hugged Sam next who basically told her the same thing, Dean was almost too happy to see her. She went to Dean last, who kissed her hungrily and hugged her fiercely.

"Maybe he was just horny," Dawn shrugged. She looked at Sam who shuddered. "Oh right, you probably didn't need to hear that about your brother, did you?"

"Not really, no," Sam shook his head.

"I want you to see something," Dean said as he grabbed Willow's by the shoulders and turned her to look at the gigantic evergreen tree that stood between the circular drive.

"What am I looking at?" Willow asked nervously.

Dean pulled out a walkie-talkie and spoke, "Hit it."

It was silent for only a second, as lights suddenly lit up the tree. The ground around it had lights the spelled out three words. Those three words left Willow shocked and angry. She turned to Dean, whose smile had turned to hysterical laughter.

"I can't believe you!" Willow screamed as she walked towards the front doors. "This is so much worse than what I did to you!"

Dean started walking in behind her when she yelled, "And get my bags!"

"Poor Dean," Dawn sighed as she went back to shoveling. "He can't even use the excuse that he didn't know she was Jewish."

Sam took one last look at the "Merry Christmas Willow!" that lit the ground and went back to working. He could only imagine what was going to happen when they all opened their gifts. Maybe it was a mistake to do the secret gift exchange, formerly called secret Santa.

---------------------------

"You should have seen the look on her face," Dawn told the two sister slayers.

"How did he get people to help him is my question?" Buffy eyed Faith who couldn't help but divert her eyes.

Dawn turned to Faith, wondering what was going on.

"Alright look, I didn't know why he needed me to flip the switches and I didn't ask," Faith shrugged. "And it's not just my fault. Everyone in this place saw him sneaking around and no one said nothin' to him."

"I wonder what Willow is going to do to him as payback," Dawn said. "Maybe I can help."

"Dawn!" Buffy yelled. "We can't get in between them on this. We all know this is how their relationship is and we shouldn't mess with it."

"So I probably shouldn't have switched names with him on the gift exchange then," Faith chuckled.

Buffy smacked her forehead and glared at Faith, "You had Willow and gave her to Dean!?"

"B, I didn't know what Red wanted and he really wanted her, so we switched."

"Who did he originally have?" Dawn tried to pry.

"You'll find out later tonight," Faith smirked.

"You do know the rules for gifts were nothing relating to sex, right?" Buffy shot a look at her.

"When have I ever paid attention to the rules, B?"

Buffy sighed and dropped her forehead on top of the table, "Just great."

---------------------------

"Mistletoe!" Dawn smirked seductively at Sam. She brought him close and gave him a quick peck on the lips. As they parted, Buffy stood next to them with her arms crossed.

Sam stood, a little nervous, but Dawn didn't back down.

"You're being creepy again," Dawn glared as she took Sam by the hand and led him to the couch, ready to open the gifts.

"What's with the Christmas music, yo?" Faith frowned as she walked in behind Buffy who placed herself in between Dawn and Sam.

Buffy was about to answer when Andrew came in the room, dressed in an apron and oven mitts, holding a tray of cookies and milk.

"Andrew needed a hobby," Xander said as he walked in behind Andrew. "So we gave him the job of Christmas."

"I'll go get the cups," Andrew said as he practically danced out the room.

"If it keeps him out of my hair, then let him do all the holiday's," Buffy smiled.

"We're just waiting on Willow and Dean," Sam took the head count of the inner circle of the Cleveland Council.

"It might take some time for them to get here," Faith smirked. "The walls couldn't stop me from hearing through 'em."

"We're here!" Willow yelled as she and Dean came running through the door. The action of Dean zipping his the zipper on his jeans did not go unnoticed. Nor did the action of Dawn giving a comforting pat on Sam's shoulder.

"Let's start this then!" Xander got the ball rolling.

The gifts, ranging in size, were placed in the center of the gang, each with a name on the wrapping. Buffy chose first.

"It's from Xander," Buffy shook the long gift.

"I bet you anything that it's a weapon of some sort," Dawn whispered in Sam's ear as Buffy leaned forward to unwrap the package.

"Xander, how'd you get these?" the slayer asked as she held up the Tanto and Katana.

"Helped a few influential people in Japan with a demon," Xander shrugged. "Called in for a few favors."

Willow sat back, enjoying the festivities, though she didn't really celebrate the holiday. She was happy just being with her family and with Dean, though she suspected something was up. Xander had given weapons to Buffy. And Buffy had given her gift to Dean, keys to one of the cars he had been eyeing in the garage. They all knew he loved his Impala, but they knew he loved to look at the sports cars they had.

Willow had given her gift to Faith. She wasn't really sure what to get the woman who tried to kill them years ago, but she had an idea of what she would like. The theme she had in mind was leather. Black leather jacket with leather pants.

"Sweet, Red," Faith said as she pulled the pants out. When the pants fell, keys fell out the box. "A motorcycle?"

"I remember saying how you wanted one, and so I figured why not?" Willow shrugged. "It's the old Council's money anyway."

Faith had given Dawn her present, while Buffy stood by, ready to snatch it out of her hands if it was something too bad.

Dawn opened the box, but quickly placed the wrapping paper back on it. A little blush showed on her face.

"What's in the box?" Sam asked.

"You'll find out later," Faith winked at him.

"No he won't," Buffy stepped forward and took the gift from Dawn who protested.

"365 positions for 365 days!" Buffy glared at Faith.

This caused just about everyone to blush or look away. Everyone thought of Dawn as their little sister, so imagining that was not something they needed, and Dean didn't need to think that way about his brother.

After Sam and Xander had gotten their gifts, which were more appropriate, Willow realized that she had not gotten one and Dean had given a gift to anyone.

'_Great,' _Willow thought to herself. _'Another prank.'_

He pulled a small, wrapped box out and handed it to her, somehow without a smirk on his face. She cautiously opened it and stopped.

"A resort?" her eyes lit her. "Six days at a resort in Colorado!"

"Wasn't expecting that one," Dawn spoke the sentiment of everyone as they watched Willow kiss Dean.

"Mistletoe is over there," Xander called out. "Or should we just move it over your heads?"

"Sorry," Willow composed herself. She stood up and with a final look to Dean that spoke volumes she left the room.

"A tame gift?" Sam questioned.

"Mostly," Dean started smirking again. He walked to the mistletoe and plucked it from the arch, thinking he was gonna need for what was about to come. "Would you believe that this resort is the only one in America that has the theme of Christmas all day and everyday?"

---------------------------

**End**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
